Gracos
Gracos, (sometimes romanized as Glacos or Grakos), is a recurring monster and antagonist in the Dragon Quest Series. He is typically depicted as an obese merman-like monster wielding a pole-arm. He first appears in Dragon Quest VI, and it and Dragon Quest VII are his primary roles. Characteristics Gracos is possibly a more powerful form of a Merman, as he shares many of his characteristics with this monster, particularly the placement of his fins. Gracos differs from this common monster by means of his greater girth, thicker lips, wristbands and weapon: a pole-arm with a crescent-shaped blade on the end. Having first appeared as a boss monster, Gracos typically fulfills that same role in his other appearances and is powerful as such. He possesses great physical might and is adept at using magic and abilities as well. Appearances ''Dragon Quest VI Gracos marks his first appearance as one of the Dreadfiends that terrorizes the world, challenging the rule of King Poseidon for the underwater kingdom. While Gracos calls himself a demon, given his later appearances in the series it is doubtful he is one, and instead simply was given free reign to rule over the seas by Murdaw. Murdaw or Mortamor placed a seal upon Gracos that binds his life to the magical city of Soceria. The reason for this seal is because the city knows the powerful spell Magic Burst, which could apparently defeat Mortamor. Gracos is eventually defeated and the seal on the city is lifted, but the spell is not nearly as effective as Gracos built it up to be once Ashlynn learns it. ''Dragon Quest VII Making his second appearance as a boss, Gracos is the one responsible for flooding Hamelia in the past and must be confronted in order to set things right. When encountered, he summons the spirits of several humans he drowned in order to turn them into Sea Grudges to fight for him. After the party defeats them, Gracos fights the party himself. Gracos has a descendant that can be seen upon going into the future later in the game, Gracos V, whom has grown to hate humans for killing his ancestor. It is possible that the Gracos from this game and the Dreadfiend from Dragon Quest VI are also related, and more descendants would also help to explain all of the various recolors of Gracos running around as generic enemies. Strategy Gracos is a tough fight. He can attack twice in one round and hit the party very hard. He is immune to Sap and has a high resistance to Surround. Finally, he has a very high resistance to ice spells and skills so these should be avoided completely. There is a small grace as Jann joins this fight. Even still, Gracos shouldn't be taken lightly. The Shepherd's Barrier technique does wonders for this battle as well as Increase and Upper. Armor that protects against ice is a must. The Fighter's Wind Beast should be used regularly as well as the Shepherd's Stampede attack and the Hybrid skill Sword Dance. Do not rely on Jann to heal the party. If you are in need of healing, have Maribel use the Bless Staff. Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Appearing as a rank A member of the Demon family, Gracos also has a small role in the piracy side-quest of the game, being summoned as one of the many monsters the player must confront while tracking down Captain Crow. One possible synthesis for a Gracos is combining a Merman with an Archdemon. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 ''Belial x merman or Belial x octavian sentry Related Monsters *Gracos V *GreatMerm Gallery Image:Gracos.gif|''Dragon Quest VII'' - a possible capture error has the shaft and end of his weapon in the corner Image:Grakos.png|''Dragon Quest Monsters 2'' Image:Grakos.png1|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' Image:Demon-gracos.jpg|''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VII bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Aquatics Category:Villains